Portals and Rifts
Rifts are burnt holes in space caused by something that should not have gone through a portal causing a lasting scar in the fabric of space. In Project Fantasy an instance of this has made the Guardian Rift Network. The Portal and Rift network disperses the scar energy of the four large rifts into Sixteen Arterial Portals and sixty four Capillary rifts. If the Guardians were to disappear the Arterial and Capillary and Rifts would form back into the four single rifts. One from each world to the void. Arterial Portals The Arterial Portals are the main Portals between the worlds. Each world has sixteen Arterial Portals in four locations. The locations of the Arterial Portals are determined by the location of the Guardian Avatars. Each of the four Avatars controls the location of four Arterial Portals within a hundred kilometer radius of their location. This means if they want to keep the Portals in one spot they can’t move more than a hundred kilometers away. These don’t move as long as the Avatar stays within he hundred kilometers. Of the four Arterial Portals two go into the void (on opposite sides) where the Guardians dwell and two go to another planet. Types * Coronary Artery: Go to the Void where the Guardians dwell * Arteriole: Go to another planet Capillary Rifts The Capillary Rifts are smaller Rifts that can form anywhere within an one hundred kilometer distance from the location of the Arterial Portals and jump at random. Each Arterial Portals has four of these so each location has sixteen Capillary Rifts. The closer the rift forms to the Arterial Portals the bigger it can be and the further away it is the smaller. The Capillary Rifts are more likely to form further away from the Arterial Portals and if one forms close to it the others are likely to form further. They also repel each other so they will form at a distance from each other. Types: * Fenestrated Capillary: It is easy to be thrown from and be cast into the void between the two locations from these rifts. It is also easy for objects from the void to pass into these rifts provided they are small enough. * Continuous Capillary: The safest Capillary Rift as it has a direct path without the ability to be thrown or for something to enter the rift. * Sinusoidal Capillary: These rifts have multiple entries and exits as well as many ways into the void. It is easy to be thrown from and be cast into the void between the two locations from these rifts, even more so than Fenestrated Capillary rifts. It is also easy for objects from the void to pass into these rifts provided they are small enough. Vein Rifts Unlike Arterial Portals and Capillary Rifts the number of Vein rifts varies greatly depending on place and time. Their size vary from pinpricks to colossal tears. Like Capillary Rifts, Vein Rifts locations jump at random, unlike Capillary Rifts, Vein Rifts can form anywhere, and are more likely to form where there are no Arterial Portals or Capillary Rifts. Also unlike Arterial Portals or Capillary Rifts, Vein Rifts can end up outside the world network, to another dimension. Types: * Systemic vein: one of the few Vein Rifts found near Capillary Rifts returns to near location of the Capillary Rift. * Superficial vein: the mostly likely to end up on another world. * Deep vein: These open to the void. Category:Location